


La música y su secreto

by PerlaNegra



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Español | Spanish, F/M, Platonic Romance, Post-Thor (2011)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una de las cosas que más sorprendía a Loki acerca de los habitantes de Midgard era su obsesión con la música.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La música y su secreto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> Escrito para Sara_f_black quien pidió: “Loki necesita aprender a utilizar alguna cosa de Midgard y ha elegido a Darcy para aprenderlo.”

Una de las cosas que más sorprendía a Loki acerca de los habitantes de Midgard era su obsesión con la música.

Se encontraba él ahí, en esa tierra desértica y deprimente, tan lejana (tanto en distancia como en apariencia) a la ciudad dorada con verdes jardines que antes fuera su casa; teniendo que adaptarse, intentando sobrevivir primero, luego, tratando de cumplir con una misión. Y para eso, Loki creyó conveniente comprender un poco más la manera en que funcionaba la mente de los midgardianos. Observarlos de cerca, mezclarse entre ellos, a veces visible, a veces no. Espiar a los poderosos, escuchar las quejas de los débiles. Todo servía, todo tenía que ser entendido por él, aunque algunas veces el resultado de su silenciosa apreciación a sus costumbres fuera más que desconcertante. Como esa rara manía de tener cerca –siempre  cerca, a toda hora, en casi todo lugar-, cualquier tipo de música interpretándose.

Por esa razón –la de aprender acerca de esa raza- fue que Loki no se quedó todo el tiempo en el pequeño poblado en dónde había caído cuando su hermano destruyó el Bifrost, ese que los locales llamaban Puente Antiguo y el cual era el extremo del ramal que conectaba a Midgard con el Yggdrasil. Era afortunado que sus poderes no hubieran mermado en lo más mínimo –cosa que temió al principio-, por lo que tenía la oportunidad de conocer otros sitios de ese reino con el simple hecho de desearlo. Las ciudades más grandes, las más pobladas, esas donde vivían los que ahora eran los gobernantes, las que un día serían suyas y de nadie más. En esas metrópolis fue donde se dio cuenta de que, adondequiera que fuese, había música tocando, muchas veces a volúmen bastante alto.

Música. Si bien mucha de ella ni siquiera merecía ser llamada así.

Pero por más que esas ciudades fascinaban y asqueaban a Loki a partes iguales y por mucho que aprendía mientras vagaba por sus interminables calles y visitaba los sitios de gobierno, él siempre terminaba regresando a Nuevo México. Tenía el presentimiento –y él nunca se equivocaba- de que ahí, alrededor de la mujer con la que su hermano – _ex hermano_ \- se había encaprichado, sucedería algo importante. Si Thor regresaba un día a Midgard, sería ahí el único lugar al que se dirigiría.

Y durante todas esas horas muertas que Loki pasaba oculto vigilando los pasos de aquella mujer y las otras dos personas que trabajan a su lado, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que también en las ciudades pequeñas la música parecía ser el factor común. Era claro que todos los mortales tenían una rara obsesión por escuchar el ruido acompasado y el canto –no siempre agraciado- de sus congéneres. Era sumamente extraño.

No era como si en Asgard no se escuchara música jamás. Existía la orquesta real, ésa que tocaba todo un repertorio de canciones solemnes en los días especiales dentro del palacio. Pero fuera de eso, no había más. Asgard, a diferencia de Midgard, poseía su propia música, por decirlo de cierta manera. Las cascadas, los arroyos, las aves cantoras, el dulce viento y las olas se encargaban de darle al antiguo hogar de Loki una melodía propia que no necesitaba ser opacada por nada más.

Tal vez ese era el problema en Midgard, pensaba él mientras observaba a la mujer llamada Jane Foster armando algún tipo de maquinaria eléctrica mientras escuchaba música desde otro aparato también dependiente de la luz. Tal vez sucedía que ese sitio era tan horrible y estaba lleno de tanto ruido desagradable, que los mortales tenían que embotar sus sentidos de aquella manera.

Mentras analizaba eso y viendo que Foster no realizaba nada fuera de lo común que ameritara su completa atención, Loki se distrajo un rato observando a la otra mujer que trabajaba con ella. Era más joven, más pequeña y, Loki no podía evitar notarlo, mucho más bonita que la mortal elegida por su hermano. La chica, quien respondía al nombre de Darcy Lewis, poseía unos ojos grandes y bonitos que en más de una ocasión lo obligaron a detener su respiración cuando parecía que se dirigían directamente a él, aunque Loki sabía que no podían verlo en realidad.

Al menos no mientras él no lo quisiera así.

Observar a Darcy le gustaba porque la chica se movía de manera torpe pero atractiva, y porque muy continuamente le daba por hablar sola. Loki no podía evitar sonreír siempre ante su monólogo, el cual muchas veces incluía insultos hacia Foster u otras personas y por eso le resultaba bastante gracioso. La chica era fascinante, por decir lo menos. Que además de eso fuera tan bella, tan agradable a la vista, no ayudaba a que Loki pudiera evitar caer en la tentación de seguirla hasta su casa cada tarde cuando finalizaba su jornada laboral.

Esa mañana Loki se entretenía mirándola hurgar en un gran bolso de estampado floreado que siempre llevaba con ella. Demoró algunos minutos, pero finalmente –y con un rugido de triunfo que hizo que Loki soltara una risita-, Darcy consiguió sacar de él un pequeño artefacto de color plateado del que colgaban un par de hilos de plástico. La chica solía usar mucho ese aparato; se colocaba el extremo de cada hilo en sus orejas y se olvidaba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Loki creía que lo hacía para dejar de escuchar la música colocada por Foster, como una manera de aislarse del ruido exterior.

Sin embargo, una vez que Loki paseaba por una calle de Nueva York, notó un punto de venta lleno de aparatos iguales al de Darcy. No pudo evitar preguntarle al empleado cuál era su propósito.

El mortal no pareció extrañarse ante su pregunta –lo cual estaba bien y le ocurría mucho en ciudades grandes como Nueva York: la gente simplemente parecía no reaccionar ante lo extravagante- y le explicó.

—Sirve para almacenar música. La pila es recargable y usted puede llevarlo a donde vaya. ¿Quiere comprar uno?

Por supuesto que Loki no quería comprar uno. No había “comprado” nada desde que estaba en Midgard. ¿Para qué hacer uso de esas extrañas monedas y papeles de cambio si podía disponer de todo lo que deseaba con un poco de magia? Pero claro, necesitando conservar un perfil bajo, tenía que hacerlo sin provocar daños.

El empleado del punto de venta seguramente ni echó de menos el aparato “iPod” que pasó a manos de Loki esa misma tarde. Quería descubrir qué era lo que los humanos encontraban tan fascinante en poder escuchar música en todo lugar y todo el tiempo. Pero especialmente quería saber por qué la chica llamada Darcy disfrutaba mucho más aislarse en su “música personal” en vez de escuchar lo que Foster colocaba en volumen alto para el edificio completo.

La decepción de Loki fue enorme cuando, por más que usó su magia para hacer andar el iPod, éste simplemente no emitió sonido alguno.

Loki suspiró y se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su elegante chaqueta. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde de averiguar al respecto.

*

Darcy era un poco distraída, pero no tanto como para no notar _de nuevo_ al forastero elegante que estaba sentado en un rincón de la cafetería de Izzie cuando ella entró. No era la primera vez que lo veía ahí, ocupando siempre la misma mesa, leyendo algún libro o simplemente meneando sin parar una cucharilla en la taza de su café.

Nunca comía, y eso lo volvía todo aún más extraño, ahora que Darcy se detenía a analizarlo.

La chica caminó a toda prisa delante de él, pasándolo de largo pero sin poder evitar echarle una mirada de reojo mientras se dirigía a la barra a pedir la dotación de café matutino que era requerida en la oficina por Erik y Jane.

—¿Lo de siempre, Darcy? —le preguntó Izzie y ella asintió, embutiendo las manos en su abrigo y girando un poco el cuerpo para mirar de nuevo al extranjero. Porque no había modo de que ese hombre fuera un local. Oh, no. Darcy lo sabía bien.

Y otra cosa que sabía era que probablemente su mirada se encontraría con los bonitos ojos grises de él –porque por lo regular así era, el forastero estaba siempre mirándola, incluso en más de una ocasión le había sonreído enigmáticamente-, así que la decepción de Darcy fue mayúscula cuando notó que el hombre la estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

En vez de verla a ella como normalmente hacía, el forastero de traje costoso y bufanda bonita estaba mirando fijamente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a un iPod que tenía sobre la mesa. Era raro. Como si lo estuviese estudiando, como si esperase a que el aparato saltara en cualquier momento a atacarlo.

—Tus bebidas, linda —le dijo Izzie y Darcy, sabiéndose pillada en plena observación de uno de los clientes, se giró con tanta rapidez hacia la barra que casi se cae de cara sobre los humeantes vasos de café.

Pagó y tomó la charola, no pudiendo evitar de nuevo echar un vistazo hacia el hombre. Ahora éste estaba tomando el iPod entre sus manos, y Darcy no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando apreció por primera vez lo bonitos que eran sus dedos. Largos y blancos. Elegantes.

—Mal, mal —murmuró para ella misma y clavó la mirada en cualquier otra cosa de la cafetería menos en él. Casi podía jurar que el hombre se estaba riendo entre dientes. No era posible que se hubiese dado cuenta, ¿o sí?

Estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo de ahí lo más veloz que pudiera sin derramar nada, cuando, aferrando fuertemente la charola de cartón, se giró y se encontró cara a cara con el forastero, quien ahora sí la miraba y volvía a sonreírle de esa manera misteriosa que solía ponerla extremadamente nerviosa.

Se sobresaltó tanto que si no se echó los tres vasos de café encima fue por puro milagro.

—Hola —dijo él con voz susurrante y, tal como lo había pensado ella, acento extranjero—.  Perdona mi atrevimiento —continuó él mientras le mostraba el iPod que llevaba en una mano—, no pude evitar notar que tú tienes uno igual.

A Darcy le hubiera gustado poder retroceder para alejarse de la magnética presencia del forastero, pero no había más lugar. Se movió un poco y su espalada golpeó con la barra.

—Todo el  mundo tiene un iPod —murmuró con rapidez, deseosa de no mostrar la turbación que la cercanía de ese pedazo de hombre le causaba. Y ahora que lo veía _así_ de cerca, pudo darse cuenta de que sus ojos no eran solamente grises. Era difícil decidirse si ese color era azul o verde, porque parecían ser _los dos._

 _Dios._ Darcy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar la palabra en voz alta.

—¿Realmente todos tienen uno? —preguntó él en voz baja y amable, arqueando una ceja.

Darcy tuvo que dimitir.

—Bueno, no. No realmente. Ni Erik ni Jane tienen. Son raros, la verdad —admitió mientras llevaba la mano derecha hacia su cara y con un dedo se subía los anteojos por el puente de la nariz, un tip nervioso que no podía evitar. El forastero parecía mirarla de una manera extraña, como si quisiera penetrar hasta el más oscuro rincón de su alma. Era bastante alarmante por decir lo menos. Darcy señaló los vasos de café que seguían en la charola peligrosamente equilibrada sobre sus manos—. Y hablando de mis compañeros de trabajo, tengo que…

—¿Te consideras una experta en el uso del _i Pod_? —le preguntó él y Darcy no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo gracioso que sonaba la palabra en la lengua de él. “Ay…” una larga pausa… “Pad.”

—Supongo —respondió y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió—. Oh. Ya veo. ¿Te compraste uno y no sabes cómo usarlo? Es eso, ¿no?

Por alguna razón, haber entendido cuál era el motivo por el que el forastero se acercaba a ella, la hacía sentir más tranquila pero también un poco… decepcionada.

El hombre volvió a sonreírle, ahora mostrándole toda una perfecta dentadura blanca y Darcy sintió que las traidoras rodillas le flaqueaban.

—¿Me enseñarías? —preguntó él con esa voz suave y Darcy no dudó ni un momento antes de depositar la charola sobre la barra y de olvidarse completamente de que Jane se ponía como histérica cuando no se tomaba su café.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué necesitas saber?

*

Resultó que el hombre no sabía nada de nada. Darcy le informó que para poder escuchar música primero había que “descargarla” a una computadora y después, pasarla al iPod. Él sólo la miró con un gesto de interrogación que casi la desquicia.

Dios, no podía ser legal que alguien tuviese esa mirada de cachorrito y anduviese suelto por ahí perturbando almas como la suya que lo único que desean es terminar con unas prácticas profesionales raras de los cojones y así, poder graduarse de la universidad.

Darcy lo arrastró a la oficina para poder entregar los vasos de café, ignoró los gritos de Jane y luego lo llevó a la pequeñísima y casi inútil biblioteca municipal. Ahí, lo sentó frente a una de las pocas computadoras, tiró de otra silla para plantarse junto a él (ignorando cada descarga de calor que atravesaba su cuerpo cuando sin querer él la tocaba a ella o al revés), y le explicó el procedimiento.

—Hay varias opciones para comprar música. Puedes ir a esta página —se mordió los labios mientras manipulaba el ratón y el teclado y entraba a la _Apple Store_ —, escoges lo que quieres, lo pagas y listo. —Miró hacia el forastero que, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre—. Tienes tarjeta de crédito, ¿verdad?

El hombre la observó durante un momento como si no comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo.

Darcy meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo y miró a su alrededor.

—No, no tienes. Bueno, eso complica un poco las cosas, pero… _hay maneras_  de conseguir música gratis. —Le puso un dedo en la cara en lo que ella pensaba era un gesto amenazante—. ¡Si le dices a alguien que yo te dije cómo, lo negaré! ¿De acuerdo? —El hombre sonrió y ella tuvo que obligarse a dejar de mirarlo para buscar en páginas de dudosa reputación—. Tienes pinta de que te gusta la música clásica… Veré qué puedo encontrarte. ¿Te gusta…? —Leyó algunos de los títulos disponibles—. ¿Mahler?

El hombre usó uno de sus largos dedos para señalarle uno que pareció interesarle.

—Ese.

—¿Sinfonía número 2, Resurrección? —preguntó ella para cerciorarse. El hombre asintió.

—Me parece un título… adecuado a mi situación —susurró el hombre casi como para él mismo y fue cuando Darcy lo comprendió.

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en la computadora y giró todo su cuerpo hacia él.

—Estás dentro de algún programa de protección a testigos, ¿verdad? —dijo con entusiasmo—. No, no, espera, ¡ya sé! Todavía mejor, ¿eres algún tipo de refugiado político, ¿cierto? ¿De qué país vienes? Tu acento es tan extraño, no logro ubicarlo por más que lo pienso, aunque siento como si me recordara a alguien…

El hombre le sonrió casi tristemente.

—No puedo decírtelo. Al menos, no ahora.

Darcy se decepcionó un poquito, pero no demasiado. De cierta forma era emocionante conocer un hombre con tantos secretos y que _casi_ los compartiera sólo con ella.

—Bueno —dijo, acomodándose los anteojos y concentrándose de vuelta en la computadora—. Tu música… Mira, ya se descargó. Ahora te explicaré qué es lo que sigue.

Darcy no pudo dejar de pensar que por esas sonrisas que el hombre le dedicaba, bien valía su tiempo invertido en descargar música de manera ilegal y los regaños que seguramente Jane le propinaría al volver a la oficina.

*

Al salir de la biblioteca, él la asustó al tomarle la mano. Nerviosa, Darcy lo observó mientras se la llevaba a los delgados labios y depositaba un suave beso en su dorso. Se rió tontamente. Jamás nadie la había tratado así, como una verdadera dama.

—Muchas gracias por tus atenciones y tu tiempo, Darcy —le dijo él mirándola fijamente.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —casi gritó ella, literalmente dando un salto hacia atrás—. ¡Yo no te lo dije!

—Escuché que te llamaba así, la mujer de la cafetería. ¿Está mal que yo…?

Él parecía realmente apenado, y Darcy en verdad no quería perder ese comienzo de amistad, si es que acaso podía clasificar así a lo que se estaba gestando entre el forastero y ella.

—No, no. Está bien. Sólo espero poder saber el tuyo. En algún futuro cercano —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Él sólo sonrió y no dijo más.

*

La melodía que Darcy le había colocado en su iPod era agradable, sonora y bastante larga. Loki solía escucharla mientras la observaba a ella trabajar en la oficina de Foster; una y otra vez, hasta que de alguna manera casi consiguió aprenderse cada acorde de memoria mientras grababa en su mente la manera en que Darcy se movía, el modo en el que olía, en la manera en que su bonito cabello se ondulaba sobre sus hombros.

Era imposible que ella lo supiera, por supuesto, pero pronto, cada minuto de esa canción estuvo llena de asociaciones involuntarias a la mortal más interesante que Loki había conocido desde su llegada a Midgard.

Y después, en sus viajes a otras ciudades y mientras gestaba los planes ante el evidente retorno de su hermano a esa tierra, Loki continuaba escuchando su iPod y se daba cuenta, por primera vez, de qué era lo que obsesionaba a los humanos con la música.

No eran las melodías en sí, sino lo que evocaban en tu mente y despertaban en tu corazón.

Loki lo comprendió cuando ya era demasiado tarde.


End file.
